1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high-tension connector box for connecting a high-tension, high-current circuit of an electric vehicle with an electric component like a relay and having a controller inside thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 shows one example of a usual electric connecting box (refer Patent Reference 1).
The electric connecting box 70 includes a top cover 71 and a bottom cover 72 those are made of synthetic resin, a relay and a fuse those are mounted on the top cover 71, a bus-bar circuit board 73, a flexible circuit board 74 and a printed circuit board 75 those are arranged between the top cover 71 and the bottom cover 72.
The top cover 71 is provided with a relay mount portion 76, a fuse mount portion 77 and a connector mount portion 78. The bus-bar circuit 73 is arranged on a lower side of the top cover 71. Tab terminals 79 of a bus bar of the bus-bar circuit board 73 are projectingly provided vertically within the relay mount portion 76, the connector mount portion 78 and a connector mount portion 80 of the bottom cover 72. The tab terminals 79 are connected with the flexible circuit board 74 and the printed circuit board 75 at the lower side thereof. A terminal end of the flexible circuit board 74 is located in a connector mount portion 81 of the bottom cover 72. The bottom cover 72 is provided inside thereof with a large space 82.
FIG. 6 shows the other example of the usual electric connecting box (refer Patent Reference 2).
An electric connecting box 83 includes a high-current distribution circuit board 86 between a top cover 84 and a bottom cover 85, and low-current printed circuit board 88 clamping an insulation board 87 under the high-current distribution circuit board 86. The distribution circuit board 86 and the printed circuit board 88 are connected with each other by a jumper wire 89. A relay 90 and a fuse 91 are mounted on an upper side of the distribution circuit board 86.
On the printed circuit board 88, electronic components, such as a micro-computer 92, a resistor 93 and a capacitor 94, are mounted, and the micro-computer 92 is covered by a metallic cover 95 for electro-magnetic shield.
Reference Patent 1 is Japan Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-58132.
Reference Patent 2 is Japan Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-87933.